Sane Flight
by Insoli
Summary: Its been a year. No one knows why. All they have is a letter. They only know that Katara's gone. That she left a gaping hole in their group and nothing has been able to fill it. Who they need, in one of their most dire times, isn't there. Zutara.
1. Prologue: The Letter

Hey guys, here's my story Ardently. Enjoy.

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this

I've always felt this weight. It's been crushing down on me for as long as I can remember. Never giving me time to breathe or take a break. It's like my whole life has been run by this pressure. I can feel it tearing down my structure. I know it's there. I just can't…do anything.

It's like an ever present ghost. One that just grows in size as the days pass and time flows by. It's ripping me to shreds on the inside.

It's becoming too much for me. I can't take it anymore. So I'll remove myself from the cause and the symptoms will fall to the background.

I leave this message for one thing and one thing only.

Do Not Search For Me.

I don't want to be found. I don't want you to come for me. If you care you'll read this and respect my wishes. This is not for you, it's for me. It is my choice. I am leaving you. This is for my well being. My sanity.

This is my final message. You will not hear from me again. Don't hope for anything more.

Katara


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Sorry that the chapter is soooo short. I just wanted it this way. I do plan on making my chapters longer. Anyways, here you guys go. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this

**Chapter One**

It was only a matter of time until I finally felt like I was one with the forest. I had been waiting there, up in the trees, for hours. My feet were aching, a dull pain from the tree bark that was just hard enough to bite through my thin cloth shoes. It had hurt at first but now it was just uncomfortable.

The trees rustled around me, settling their branches like a bird's feathers. The wind pulled and tugged at my hair. It flew around me in a cooling breeze, never quite letting me heat up from the humid air trapped beneath the canopy. I could hear the creatures of the forest now, continuing on their way, working around me. As if an intruder wasn't in their midst

It was easy, after hours of calmness, for me to pick out when the other person entered the forest. I could hear his footsteps, a steady, rhythmic thump. He wasn't trying for stealth, unlike me, the whole reason I had wrapped my feet in cloth.

After days of tracking him I had mapped out his entire path. I had decided to wait up in the trees, beside a trail that he followed through this forest. I had gotten lucky that his routine contained a jog through the forest.

He was really making this easy for me. Generally my targets didn't have much of routine and when they did it usually involved other people. Then I would have to go in at night and that made it tricky too if they had a spouse.

As he came closer to me, jogging up the trail, birds took flight around me, almost startling me out of the tree. I gripped the surrounding branches to keep my balance. I shifted a little, resettling my weight on the tree branch. I hoped he wouldn't notice the pieces of bark that were raining down ahead of him.

Just a couple my steps now. My hand strayed to my hip, slowly loosening my knife. The light reflected of the liquid silver and for a second I thought that it would give away my position, like a beacon, but the man continued to jog.

Four more steps now.

Three more.

Two.

One.


	3. Chapter 2

The second chapter is out. Yay! Once again, my apologies for the shortness. That being said please read my story and review ;D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this

**Chapter Two**

It was refreshing to finally be able to bathe. I scrubbed the remaining, flaky paint of my face and dove under. It was as if I was cleaning my soul, rather than my body. When I removed my mask, my paint, it felt as if I was wiping away all the tainted me.

And I was, if I didn't think too hard about it.

The icy coldness cut through me and I dove deeper. I stayed down there, holding my breath until I was sure I would pass out the next second and then I busted through the surface.

It hadn't gotten easier. My chest ached, and the feeling just wouldn't go away. I felt so…alone.

There was so many things that I missed.

How long had it been?

Time didn't make since, it didn't matter to me anymore. Everything is ruled by time, but to me it feels like it just zips by. Had it been a month, years? Five years?

I couldn't tell.

Looking at myself, in the reflection of the water, how could I tell? I couldn't even remember my own face anymore. Who was I anymore?

Nobody.

Wearing the mask of white and black, the death mask, had eaten away at me. The only thing that remained was my purpose. My sick twisted purpose. The things I did when I had my paint on…

I sunk back down into the water and stayed there, ignoring the burn of my lungs. Was this how it felt for them, straining for the last ounce of life. Their last breath? The only difference was that I would get mine.

They never would.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. My third chapter is up. And its longer! Yay! Hopefully that will make you guys happy. So please read, enjoy, and comment!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Mika, back so soon?"

A twitch to my lips and I was smiling up, or rather down, at the very short, elderly woman. Her hair was pinned up in a stern bun and despite the plain clothes she wore she always somehow managed to give an impression of dignity. Her smile was friendly and she cocked an eyebrow as I laid my pack on one of the many chairs in her inn. I would've swung it up onto one of the pegs by the front door, but those were already occupied. _New visitors_?

"Geez, yeah, it's blazing out there." I shivered, glaring accusingly. "I thought you said it was nice during summer."

"It is," She insisted, "Nice for business that is."

"It's all about the business isn't?" I stared suspiciously at her. "I never took you for greedy, Imata."

"Well…" The smile began to turn and she started to laugh, "Oh, dear. Come on, Mika, let's get you some tea."

"That would be nice," I said, grabbing my bag and following her into the living room.

"Just a moment, I'll go grab it," She said, turning to go, "You'll be the first to try my tea. I just made some fresh this morning."

"My luck," I called after her, and sat down into a softly cushioned chair.

Imata really did have good taste. It was probably one the reasons she was so popular with travelers. That and her really good hospitality. She had decorated the inn herself. The chairs all looked so lush and comfortable. They made you want to melt right into them. The whole place was filled with a variety of plants and paintings. Every single painting held some warm, nature looking scene.

I had asked her once how she managed to run the inn all by herself. She told me that it hadn't started out that way. Her husband was the one who originally started the inn with her sixteen years ago. He died seven years ago. I wondered if it ever got really lonely for her. And how was she able to smile at her customers like that? It was easy, though, to figure out.

I just had to watch her.

The way she treated everyone who came to her inn said everything. When one of her loves had gone, she found a way to continue on with a new love. She was such a strong, determined woman.

"Ah, here you go."

Her voice jerked me from my thoughts and I reached out and took the cup from her hands. A vapor of steam rose up from the cup and I inhaled it into my nose. _Wonderful._

"Wait till you taste it," She said, chuckling, taking the chair next to me.

I took a sip, sighing contentedly. "No matter what it is, you always make it taste fantastic."

She gave me a pleased smile. "Thank you."

It was really soothing to sit there and relax. I could just forget and be content in that moment. I took another drink from the teas. I felt like I could sit there and fall asleep.

"I got more customers today," Imata said, raising me from my almost slumber.

I blinked blearily at her. "Oh, that's right. I saw the other packs hanging by the door."

"Yes, three more people, all traveling together," She said, making little tinking sounds with her fingernails on her tea cup, "But, I'm not sure what they're here for. Sightseeing? Relaxation? They weren't a very talkative bunch."

I laughed a little. "Not everyone can match your speaking speed."

She joined in with me. "That is true. But this bunch was very secretive."

For one so mature, Imata was overly curious. I had built a good background before I met her though. It hadn't been a problem for me. However, sometimes it felt as if she was holding back questions for me. She must sense somehow not to ask them. I couldn't be more thankful.

It always hurt to lie to her.

"You should spy on them."

That had me snorting tea into my nose and spraying it across my chest. I chocked on it, trying to keep from breathing. "You're not serious, right?"

Her face tweaked into amusement and she stood up and left to the kitchen. I could tell she was holding back laughter, which really annoyed me because for one I couldn't breathe. Two my nose felt like it was burning off and tears started to leak from my eyes.

Imata came back into the room holding a rag and she began to help me clean the tea off of my shirt. It had soaked all the way through my clothes and I could feel it getting sticky as it dried on my skin. I'd have to change.

"This is all your fault you know," I said, teasingly.

She gasped indignantly. "You might as well go up and change into something fresh, Mika. And bring down the rest of your clothes as well. I'm going to start the wash soon."

"Oh, really? Do you need any help with it?"

"Nah, it should be fine. I'll get Ruro's daughter to help me."

Ruro lived two doors down in a house/bakery. I would occasionally sample his foods when he came over to help Imata with preparing her dinner for the guests. I got the impression that he had a crush on her. It was cute in a way to watch them together.

"Well, then I'll be down in a couple minutes. Do you want me to ask the others for their clothes?"

"Would you mind it at all?"

"I'd love to help." I stood up and made my way out of the living room and towards the stairway.

I heard the front door close behind me as I went up the stairs, holding on the railing. I should've offered to go get Ruro's daughter, Amela. Oh well, it was too late now. I reached the top of the stairs as one of the guest rooms burst open. There was a flurry of movement and someone flew out the doorway.

"Where is it? I thought you guys packed it! I can remember clearly _giving_ it to you guys to pack."

It came from the man standing outside of the room. His voice sounded gruff with anger and I watched as he fisted a hand in his short, dark hair, looking as if he wanted to tear it all out. Then I saw his face.

I was flying down the stairs as his eyes finally registered me. He couldn't have seen my face. _He couldn't have. _I swung out the back door of the inn. There were no running steps after me, yet…

"No!" My fist struck out and hit the outside walls of the inn.

_Why_? I cradled my hand to my chest and sagged against the wall. He looked exactly the same as before. My bloodied knuckles rubbed against my cheek as I raised my hand up and traced the outside of my eye with my fingertips.

Did I look the same?


	5. Chapter 4

Okay here comes the forth chapter. I hope everyone so far has enjoyed my previous chapters and that you'll enjoy this one as well. Unfortunately this is a shorter chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this.

**Chapter Four**

It was getting dark, slower now that it was summer time. With the window of my room open it was gradually cooling. A slight breeze came in and rustled the hair at the nape of my neck that had escaped the bun. The sweat there cooled and sent goose bumps down my back.

The knock on the bedroom door startled me. I bumped into the lantern that I had resting on the floor next to the bed. Fortunately it didn't fall down and make a mess for me to clean up. I raised it off the floor and set it onto my stand.

I couldn't get the words out of my mouth to answer the knock. Fear held them in. It could be him. What if he recognized my voice? What if he had seen my face? If he knew I was here.

"Mika, dinner will be ready shortly. You okay in there?"

Oh, it was Imata. I sunk down into my bed, my knees weak with relief. I covered my eyes with my hands. They trembled against my face. My nerves were shot through and through.

"Actually, I'm not feeling so well," I said, thankful for the shakiness in my voice, "I think the heat might be getting to me."

"Oh, I can bring up some tea," She said.

I felt guilty for the concern in her voice, "Thank you, but I think I'm just going to lay down for a bit."

"Okay." Her voice came muffled in from the door. "Um, I stopped by earlier for your clothes but I couldn't find you in your room. So I didn't know which clothes were dirtied or not."

"I went out for a walk. I'm sorry I troubled you. I'll just do my wash tomorrow. It's too late to do it today."

_Liar._

"I'll see if Ruro can keep some of the dinner warm for you in case you get hungry."

"Thank you."

I listened as her feet moved away from the door and down the steps. When I was sure she was gone I moved back to my bags and continued to shove cloth after cloth into it.

My hands were shaking so much. It was so hard. Every single time it was hard. Wanting to stay, and just be, yet having this overpowering need. And the hate that came with the need always filling me up, displacing everything else. Making me forget this aching hole in myself.

Then just leaving, making my despair all the more apparent, more overwhelming then the need.

I stopped what I was doing and just stood there motionless, inhaling in deep breaths. _Move on, forget. You know your mission, this will pass. Just like the others did. You feel nothing. You feel nothing._

Nothing at all.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about how short the chapters are but I prefer it this way. That way I can get my updates done faster and get more of my story posted sooner rather than waiting later until I get it large enough. Anyways, I really do hope you guys/gals will enjoy this chapter. Even though it's short

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.

**Chapter Five**

I would've left right away, as soon as I finished packing, but I needed to wait until it was completely dark and then wait until the whole inn was asleep. I took my bags and set them next to the open window. I would leave them there until I left.

Imata's inn was two stories tall. She housed all her guests on the second story and left the bottom story for herself and the dining room, kitchen, and living area. The drop from the second story window wouldn't be too bad. The only thing I had to worry about was keeping quiet and not waking anyone.

What would Imata think, finding me gone? I could imagine her upset and worried. Should I leave a note to ease her mind? My heart wrenched and tightened in my chest.

_Knock, knock._

My heart stuttered. If the person knocking at my door had come in, what would they have thought right then, seeing my face? My expression would have been…

I locked down all thoughts right then. At this moment in time I was Mika, just Mika, nobody else.

Again I remained silent.

"Uh, Imata said to bring you up some dinner. Are you awake?"

At first I thought it was Ruro, but then I became shockingly aware of how his voice was young. Seconds passed as I tried to find something to say. Seconds trying to decided whether to change my voice or to just jump out of my window. Seconds if seriously panicking.

"Um, well then, I'm just going to come in." The doorknob started to twist.

I never flew so fast in my life. Just as the door was open an inch it was slammed shut. I heard a curse from behind the door.

"Hey! You just dumped your drink all over my shirt! Geez, what is your problem?" His voice rose with irritation.

"Sorry," I said, hoping for the door to muffle my voice. Even if it didn't would he recognize my voice after all this time? "I was just, err, changing."

"Didn't you hear me before? You should've said something. Now I have to go clean off and change. Thanks. You know what, its fine. I really don't have time for this. If you would take your damn dinner I'd be glad to leave."

I cracked the door open and stuck my hand out, keeping it shut as much as possible. The plate he put in my hand caught on my wrist band for a second before settling firmly down. Well as firmly as possible with one hand.

"Thank you," I said, trying for polite.

"Yeah," He said, softly, surprising me more when I felt his warm fingers wrap around my forearm.

I heard him shift his weight, his clothes rustling, and felt a slight pressure on the door then it was gone just as fast along with his fingers. I peeked out of the slight crack in the doorway. He was gone. I pulled the plate in and set it on the bed stand. I didn't feel like eating at all.

I stared down at my arm for a moment. Looking at where he had touched me. I could still feel it, as if his fingers had imprinted on me. Then I grabbed my wrist band and drew it back down to its normal resting place.

Where it covered the scars.


	7. Chapter 6

Hola! So chapter six is up, obviously. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! and its longer too!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.

**Chapter Six**

_"Tell me!"_

_My fingers curled into his hair, sticky with blood. I yanked them hard, pulling his head back more even as he strained against it. My knee dug more into his back. A sound came from him. Such a weak sound, a whimper. _

_I'd never felt such ecstasy._

_Just to end it right there. It would be so easy. Just slip the knife about an inch in and he would be dead. Too easy, like giving up. Why would I just let him die, when he had caused me so much pain? I pressed the knife harder on his throat, drawing a thin line of blood._

_"If you're not going to tell me then I will kill you." My voice was calm, cold. _

_I meant every word I said._

_I could feel him shudder, more than I could hear it. His throat worked, slipping the knife deeper. _

_"Their next stop is in Makapu Village." _

_Now I knew my next move. A strange feeling came over me. I started to smile, cracking and stretching the paint on my face. I think it was satisfaction._

It had been awhile since I'd had that dream. Not a dream really, but a flashback of my past. The first time I saw the stranger living inside me. The dreams always came back afterwards. Like a flashing reminder of what I was. They never let me forget.

I felt so cold.

It was completely dark now. My lantern had burned itself out. I couldn't see my own hands, not even when I brought them in front of my face. The house was quiet. The only sound I could hear was my ragged breathing.

I sat up in the bed and placed my feet on the floor. The bed creaked despite my attempts to be as silent as possible. I doubted anyone would hear me though.

It would be easy for me to find my bags in the darkness. I could walk the whole room step by step and never crash into anything.

I stood up and walked to the window. It was still open, letting in the wind. Much nicer now at night. It cooled all the sweat that had grown on my body. It felt very…soothing. I couldn't see the moon tonight. Nor the stars. I didn't know which made me feel lonelier, when the moon was out or when it wasn't.

_Enough. Time to go._

I pulled my cloak off of my packs and put it on, pulling up the hood, tucking my unbound hair back to keep it out of my face. The cloak would keep me warm if it got to cold during the night.

I reached down to grab my bags and heard it. A rustle, a creek, a thump. I stepped back from the window, my hand instinctively going for the slim blade I kept at my waist. Someone was on the roof. They must've scaled the inn. I tried to listen for the sound again, tried to track just how many footsteps there were, but whoever it was didn't make a sound again.

Damn, and I'd been so prepared to go. There was no way I was leaving now until I found out who the intruder was and what he was doing. Not in Imata's inn and not with the company it was keeping.

I went to the door and opened it up as far as it would go without creaking. There was a light coming from downstairs. Besides that everything was pitched in darkness. I listened a moment for any sound and when I didn't hear anything I slipped out of my room. The door creaked. I stepped fast across the hall and moved over two steps.

And waited.

There was nothing. My heart was beating fast enough that if the intruder didn't hear the door he would hear that. I reached down and pulled a short blade from my ankle. I would not be caught unprepared. He could be on this floor or he could be downstairs with the light.

That's what worried me most. Who the hell would be downstairs in the middle of the night? It wouldn't be Imata she always goes to bed early and when she goes to bed she sleeps like a log.

I creep closer to the stair railing and shifted a look over, keeping in the shadows, out of light. The light was moving now, swinging back and forth, getting closer. Slowly feet came into view, I would just have to wait a moment more and I would be able to see who it was.

A thump rattled the wall I was resting against. I snapped my blades up and swung around to face…absolutely nothing. Nothing I could see that is. The stairs started to creek and the hallway I was standing in slowly became lighter.

I drew back against the wall crouching down into a notch between the wall and the stairwell. Who was walking up the stairs and who had made the noise down the hallway? I was facing two people from completely different areas.

I held my breath as the person on the stairs finally reached the top. I didn't dare make a noise because all it would take was for that person to turn his head to the left and he would see me. When I saw who it was I didn't know whether I was more tensed or relieved.

_And all he did was walk past me, not glancing a look over? _What if I was an assassin? How could he be so careless? And where in the hell was his guard?

I leaned forward, now out of his sight, glancing down the now lit hall, looking for anyone else. The floorboards creek underneath me and I gasped. There was no one in the hall. Where had that thump come from?

_One of the rooms._

There was no way he couldn't have heard me. His head was already turning when I was on him, slipping a blade back into my waist band. My right arm, holding the smaller blade, wrapped around his neck, my left hand crushed over his mouth and I yanked him back, away from his room. His lantern shattered on the floor and caught flames then died away almost instantly.

"Don't even think about," I said, a tingling starting at the tips of my fingers. I could feel him concentrating on his powers. Like they were burning me.

His voice, regardless of my hand, was still loud. I couldn't make at the words but I know he was calling for his guards. This would teach him not to go unprotected.

"Quiet!" I hissed, "Unless you want to die."

I couldn't hear a thing over all of his struggles. His hands battered my body and his teeth gouged into my hand painfully. _Please don't recognize me._ I pressed my blade deeper, wincing when he twisted away, just enough to cause bleeding. I felt a warm splash on my hand. Either mine or his, I couldn't tell. He stopped struggling to my relief, settling for keeping my right arm in a death grip.

"Now I'm guessing you're under the wrong impression," I said softly, backing up against the stair balcony, "You see, Fire Lord Zuko, there is unwelcomed visitor, at this moment, somewhere in one of the guest rooms."

Noises came from my hand, marginally lower this time and the teeth just brushed against my thrashed hand, barely causing pain.

"We really don't have time for this little confrontation," I said, slowly loosening my hands and grip, "I'll let you go, everything that happens from here on is your responsibility. Be warned."

I let him go, feeling the air fly against my skin as he whipped around. I couldn't see him at all. Nor could he see me, for which I was thankful.

"Where's your guard?"

An agitated sounding breath washed over my face. Just how close was he?

"I had one posted at the door. The other one is resting."

"There was one at the door?"

"Yes," He said, angry, "I thought something was wrong. How am I supposed to believe you?"

"You're alive, right?"

He made a sound and the floor boards creaked, as if he was moving.

I resettled my hood. "Wait! Light the way."

"Thanks for the permission."

The tingling started again. It slowly turned into a throbbing I could feel in my wrists and a steady burn I could feel across my back. It didn't hurt.

But it did.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So this is Chapter 7. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.

**Chapter 7**

If I were to just stick my fingers in the flames how long would I be able to stand the pain. When would my body take over and pull them out against my will? Would it ever?

I slipped my long blade back out of my waistband and followed closely behind Zuko, letting his fire lead the way. He took slow, steady steps towards his room.

I leaned close to Zuko and whispered in his ear, "You said your guard was in front of the door, right?"

"Yeah," He breathed out, tilting his head towards me.

The guard was nowhere in sight, which most likely meant that he was in one of the guest rooms. Was he in one of the rooms voluntarily or not? If it was involuntarily then that meant the intruder would have had to drag him in there. It would have to be someone more skilled than one of the Fire Lord's personal guards.

Could we even take him on?

Zuko reached for the door handle and just as he did something caught the light from his flame. _What was it?_

"Wait." I gripped his shoulder.

He paused, waiting as I reached out to the door frame. There was something sticking out of it. Something thin like a needle. It was stuck it the wood. I gave a little pull and it came out. My breath caught and it felt like my throat was closing up. How…

A sliver of wood, slightly larger than a sewing needle. I could remember it clearly. The wood it was carved out of was a light tan. It was such a pretty color too, and I could remember how fresh it smelled as they cut it up. During that time it was almost enough to distract me from everything else. Then they would dip it into a green sap and ruin it completely. It would turn dark, hideous. And then they would…

I could hear something. It was so far away. Slowly everything came back into focus. Zuko, right behind me. The intruder. Zuko was speaking to me. His voice pulled me back from my memories.

"What?" I asked, swallowing out the huge lump in my throat.

"What is that?" He repeated.

"Arani. It's an…Aranian dart," I whispered.

The clicking sound was so faint I almost disregarded it. I would've too if I hadn't felt a slight breeze brush against me. My heart skipped a beat. All it took was that instant and I could hear my blood roaring, feel blood pulse at my temples.

"What do-"

I caught his right arm, the same one handling his fire, and yanked him hard, spinning him away so my back was facing the end of the hallway, covering him. His head still towered over me, impossibly tall.

"Let go," He hissed at me.

Something hot licked my fingers. His fire had grown, enough to burn me and himself. I snatched my hand back and gave him a shove against his chest, angling it just right so he slammed into my bedroom door.

A sharp pain shot through my shoulder making me cry out. Another one came at my arm. It wouldn't take long for the darts to start working.

Zuko's hand reached for the door's knob, engulfing it in flames for a second before being snuffed out. He gripped my arm and followed it through with a pull that sent me soaring into my room. We landed in a heap on the floor, somehow managing to slam the door shut in our struggle.

What was once just a small, almost forgettable pain was agonizing lying on my back. I detached myself from Zuko, forcefully enough to make him groan. Finding the dart stuck in my arm was easy enough, I just yanked it out and the pain was short lived, but the one on my shoulder was much deeper. I could already feel it working, numbing everything surrounding the entry. That one I found by touch alone.

"Were you hit?" I grabbed the now standing Zuko by his shoulders, digging my nails in.

"What was that?" His hands reached up, encircling my wrists, "Hit by what? I didn't see anything."

"So you weren't hit, I'm taking it." I pulled away from him and held up the darts in front of me, angling my head down as he lit a fire and took a look at what I had.

He picked them from my hands. "Darts…There's blood on them. Yours. You were hit? Tell me now, what do they do?" His eyes sought mine hidden behind the hood.

I stepped back. "Paralysis, numbness, unconsciousness, sometimes death." I could already feel the numbness spreading across my shoulder and down my arm.

"And? What does that mean? You were hit, how long do you have?" He asked as his flames went out, sending us back into darkness, filling me with unease.

"I'm going to be fine. The Aranians have an incredible poison. It's very effective and very fast. However it has one fault," I came closer to him again, placing my hand on his shoulder, "It can be unreliable in certain cases. There's only so much you can take until you essentially become immune to it."

"You'll be fine?"

"Yes, I will be fine except for some minor symptoms," I said, pulling my hand away from his shoulder, "It's you I'm worried about. Did you even feel that?"

"Feel wh-" His legs buckled and he fell against me.

I cradled him, tilting his head up so he could see the third needle in my hand that I had plucked from his shoulder.

"See, it's very effective."


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've just been so caught up in my schooling. Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy my eighth chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.

**Chapter 8**

The thick long lashes of his unscarred eye fluttered shut, brushing my check as I laid him down on the floor. I could hear the shallow breaths he took, and feel his breath wash over my neck, warm, tingling. I pulled back, letting his head drop to the ground with a thud, wincing at my suddenness.

I sought for his forehead and when I found it I was shocked by the coolness of his skin. He was getting cold fast, or I was just hot. I didn't have the time to worry about that. The assassin...no with the Aranian darts it couldn't be an assassin. It was much, much worse.

The Aranian would be coming any second.

I would be ready and already at an advantage because I had surprise on my side. Reaching behind me I locked the door as a preventive measure. I wasn't sure how solid Imata's choices in doors were, if the door could hold up against a steady beating. But, at least now no one could just walk right in.

One step of defense done, I came to my feet and gripped the mattress of my bed with both hands. I tugged hard, pulling the limp, down filled mattress on top of Zuko, giving him a layer of protection. _Please don't suffocate him._ I wouldn't do any good to kill the Fire Lord while I tried to save him.

Now it was my turn to get into position. I fell ungracefully to the floor, keeping my hands within reaching distance of my blades. I situated myself against the wall just so, I could see the window and Zuko at the same time. I let my hood fall back so I could hide my eyes behind my hair. Then I waited, ignoring the curl of hair against my nose, tickling me.

It felt like eternity when only minutes passed. I knew when the Aranian came in. He didn't make a sound, no thump on the window sill, no brush of cloth against the shutters. I couldn't even hear him draw a breath. But I felt a sudden stillness, and I knew with complete certainty that would be the only warning I would get. What gave him away was the wind, the wind that had been blowing insistently from my opened window stopped as if someone had reached out and grabbed each tendril of wave, yanking it back. Or like someone's body was blocking it out.

Just as suddenly the wind came back and with it came a rush of adrenaline so powerful that I felt my hands shake and I had to force myself to keep taking deep, steady breaths. The Aranian would pass me by, I hoped. I wasn't his goal, Zuko was. He would assume that I was unconscious because of the darts. He would never expect an ambush.

I felt the slightest depression in one of the planks of wood I was resting on. That was the only sign that I knew he was standing over me. How could he see me, when I saw nothing? The blood rushed to my head, my pulse thrumming, loud enough that he would have to have heard it. How could he not? But he passed on, taking the pressure off of the wood.

There was rustle and thump. He had gotten to Zuko. Air rushed into my lungs, hitching, unmistakably loud. But I heard no more movement but the sound of the mattress being moved which must have covered up the sound I made. My hand sought my blade, scrapping it against the floor as I settled it in my hand. Instantly my heart calmed, reassured by my blade.

Now it was time to move.

I rolled smoothly to my feet, finally seeing why the Aranian was able to see. Something around his neck was glowing, casting the room in a faint light. Too faint for me to have seen it with my eyes closed. But I could see clearly now thanks to the Aranian, I couldn't be sure of the Aranian's gender. The clothes were tight, so much that I would think they would be restricting but he had no problem flipping the mattress of Zuko. Every inch of his body was covered with cloth save for his mouth and eyes. It was always the same color: black.

Easy to stalk in, easy to hide in, easy to get blood out of.

I hadn't known how I would be able to fight the Aranian, but now with him so helpfully lighting the way it was very simple. I felt no shame sneaking up on him with his back turned away. It was necessary, I wouldn't risk Zuko's life for an honorable fight. But not just Zuko, if it was anyone else I would do the same. No one deserved the attention of the Aranians. All the honor I had ever had was out the window along with the wind.

Then it came. As I got closer it started again like had so many times before. The growing hunger and pain inside of me screaming and screaming. Screaming for me to kill, to end it all. It would be so easy. Just slide the metal through his back, tear through muscle and bone, severing his spine. But that wouldn't kill him, just paralyze him, I'd have to angle the blade up and shred his heart. His blood would pool out his back, and he would bleed out, but not before his heart stopped functioning. Then he would stare out with cold, glass eyes. Dead. My whole body thrummed in excitement.

_He wasn't one of them._

The clear thought sliced through me. He wasn't one of them, not yet anyway. The air around him was clean. He was pure. Horror filled me. Was I so far gone? I had been a step away from killing him. Assuming that he was already one of them, but he wasn't. I couldn't kill him, he wasn't one of them and I needed something more than his death.

I needed information.

He bent forward, reaching for Zuko's feet, presenting his back to me, as if practically begging to be killed. He was so sure of himself that he never saw it coming. I was quick, flipping my blade around I gripped it backwards and slammed the hilt right into his temporal bone, instantly knocking him unconscious. I had pulled back at the last second, lessoning the force behind my blow, minimizing them damage. It was still enough to make him crumple at my feet.

I kicked him off of me, kneeling down I stared at him. He was completely out of it. Well, first things first. I gripped the small glowing glob around his neck and tore it off, snapping the thin leather band that held it right in half. I stuffed it into one of my pockets and started to pat him down. I found the darts and the dart tube strapped around his waist along with a small dagger. I gently removed them from his body and set them on the bed. The rest of his body came up clean.

Good, now he had nothing to protect him and when I was done with him he would have no problem spilling his guts out to me. Even if I meant it literally.


	10. Chapter 9

Man, I feel like such a slacker. At the moment I am going to blame my school for my lack of updates. I'm sorry if the story seems to be going rather slow and the chapters are quite short. Anyways here's another chapter out (yay!). I really hope you all enjoy it, even a little bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this

Chapter 9

I knew I couldn't stay here. In a couple hours it would be dawn and Imata would be up preparing for the say. There was no way to interrogate the Aranian inside the inn. I would have to take him outside. But that was the simple part.

The hard part would be deciding what to do with Zuko and his guards. I could very much just leave them and be on my way with their attacker or I would have to wait for them to get up. I knew I should not wait around because if I did and they woke up they would most likely demand to have the Aranian and I _really_ wanted to keep him.

Another problem was I had no idea when they would wake up and I suspected it would be after the Aranian woke up. I had my doubts that he would be a quiet prisoner when he woke up.

No. I couldn't keep him here. I would have to leave Zuko and his guard to wake up on their own. Leave them to fill in the gaps to the best of their ability.

I thought hard as took the Aranian's possessions and placed them into one of my bags.

I needed to go now. There was no way that I would be able to sneak out the window like I had previously planned. I would have to drag him down the stairs and out the back door; the front door would be too obvious for my liking. But there was another problem.

I had no idea if he was alone in his attack or if there were others waiting quietly outside the inn. Inside the inn I had a certain level of protection, but when I went outside I would be very vulnerable. I would have my arms full with carrying him and my bags. It was another risk I needed to take.

I could muscle my way out of the inn and into the forest, but how long would my strength actually last. Could I take the time to make a makeshift sled or something out of cloth that I could use to drag him? It sounded appealing, but I didn't want to take the time. I would have to toss him over my back, or drag him by his arms, risking dislocation, or by the legs.

What I really needed to do was to just shut up, stop thinking, and get a move on it.

I slung my bags my shoulders and I grabbed the man to heft him up. Well that's what I tried to do at least. What really happened was basically a balancing act as I tried to straighten the man out from his arched position because I had stupidly, in the dark, grabbed his waist band and pulled him up. He slipped from my grip and a stumbled back and tripped over a hard lump, Zuko.

I grimaced, feeling guilty at first, but then I realized that he would have no idea what happen anyways. I could probably shave him bald if I wanted to and he would have no idea it was me. That had me cracking up. The image of him bald kept me going for a few seconds more before I sobered up. I blamed it on the stress, because no sane person would find amusement with what I was doing at the moment.

Well, I didn't really consider myself sane anymore at the moment.

I was probably the least sane out of everyone in the inn at the moment. I sighed, resigned to it, and tried to grab purchase on the Aranian again. This time I found his arm and pulled it toward me while I kneeled down. After a bit of a tussle I managed to get him at least partially over my shoulder and on my back. I wiggled a bit more and settled him and then I walked ungracefully towards the door and turned the knob.

I thought the situation through again. _Maybe_ _this guy was alone after all._ For one, he had been here for an awful while and nobody had burst through the doors to help him carry bodies away. For another, I couldn't shake that since of cleanliness I had sensed earlier. He was fresh, new. There was no way they would let _him_ try to take Zuko all by himself.

No. This guy must've been cocky, heard about Zuko from his superiors, and thought he could impress the more experienced ones if he got the Fire Lord all by himself.

So I assured myself, when I finally came down the steps and reached the back door. Nobody would be there, waiting to answer me.

I opened the door and walked outside.

The breeze was cool and refreshing. I wished I could stand there and enjoy it, but that seemed impossible, unpleasant, and just stupid when I had at least a two hundred pound man on my back. Walking forward steadily as possible, I glanced around to see if anyone was actually out here. _Unrelenting suspicion_. Which was pointless, both the glancing around and suspicion, not because I thought no one was out here but because I couldn't even see my hands in the darkness.

Which seemed to only be a mark against my decision.

I still walked forward, gingerly enough to not trip, but something was nagging at the back of my mind. It was a stray thought, one that was important enough to bug me but I couldn't seem to grasp it.

What was it that I had thought earlier?

He was inexperienced, sure trained, but nonetheless inexperienced. Yet he wanted to prove himself by taking on the biggest fish in the sea.

What was it?

Oh, right. He heard about it from the superiors. Now why did that bother me. Because…

"It was just the _first_ attempt."


End file.
